Elizabeths Journey
by Buffy-Eureka123
Summary: When Elizabeth gets her grandfathers dying letter about her fate she sets off at once with her new horse to the castle. But in order to find her destiny she must face the people she loves.
1. The Letter

Stepping out of the cave Elizabeth checked her snares. One bird. Small pickings but she was used to it, she'd lived here since she was 17 years old. Since her magyk had almost killed someone who she could call a brother. Since they bannished her from her home.

Two years on and Elizabeth was still living in that cave in the Badlands, waiting for her chance to make them believe in her again. And that chance was closer than she thought. _Snap. _A twig snapped behind her and she spun around. Unsheathing her knife she slowly walked towards the noise, it was a horse. White and magestic with a jasmine main and tail. It trotted over to her and bowed it's head. Elizabeth put her knife away and lead the mare slowly back to her cave.

It was bigger than you'd expect, actually quite spacious. It had one entrance that lead into 5 seperate little caves. One was Elizabeth's bedroom, which was pretty much a hollowed out tree covered in hay and soft leaves for a bed. A tree trunk for a night stand and a couple of candles to one side. In another room was a bathroom that Elizabeth had designed to empty it's self after each use by using an old charm she'd been taught by an old friend of hers called Edd, although he had used it to play a prank on his brother Erik. The third one was a kitchen, a wooden table and chairs with rusty china on them. The wall had been partly hollowed out to be used as a shelf and they were almost bare. The fourth had magyk books and the occasional darke books as well. She had a soft spot for alchamy and physik, two thing she used a lot trapped on her own in the middle of the most feared part of the kingdom, so she had a few shelves on them. And last but not least was the empty 5th room, aside from the dusty old bag and few belongings that she had taken with her from the forest.

Elizabeth cleared out her old belongings and chucked them in her room, then she got some spare hay and grass and put them in the room. Only when she had let the horse settle in did she noticed that it had a peice of paper tied to a tag on it's ear. The paper was old but the ink was new, she could smell how fresh it was. Being careful not to rip the horses ear she gently pulled the paper away. She read the note.

_Earth, air, water and fire. The elements in life, you can't have one without the other. And, why would I say this you think? Well that's because you will need this information later._

Elizabeth stopped reading and screwed up her face. Had this horse go lost? Was it even a note intended to her? But Elizabeth was not the one to answer those questions so she read on.

_My time is drawing near you see, and I just had to let someone know the truth, and I didn't know anyone better to tell than you. An outcast to her family and friends. A nobody who is to play the biggest part in the final battle that is yet to come. But fear not my child, there is still hope yet but to do that you must believe in yourself and move on from your worries, because without you there is no hope.  
With my dying love Assandros,_

Assandros... Elizabeth couldn't quite place the name but the letter was defonately intended for her. Then she flipped the paper over and she forgot to breathe.

_Do not go gentle into that good night,  
Old age should burn and rave at close of day;  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

The first stanza of the poem was scribbled on the back and then she realised who Assandros was. He was her grandfather.

_Her dress swayed in the breeze and her long ginger hair was flying in the wind. Climbing up the steps she made her was to the door. Knock, knock. And the door opened to a happy face. He was older than she had remembered, his once brown hair had turned gray and his livly face had may wrinkles but he lifted her into the air all the same. He led her inside where she was greated by her grandmother. "Elizabeth," she said, "how are you?" The welcome was so warm she could hardly believe that in the next hour or so she'd be battling the wind and living on in a forest. He grandmother led her into her living room where she was greeted by a warm fire and a rather large woman with a wod of paper under her arm. Behind her were two younger and slimmer girls with masks on their faces. Elizabeth tried to scream but it was muffled by the rope put round her mouth like a gag. The two girls grabbed her arms and legs while her grandmother took the paper and walked away. The large woman was fairly young but she had wisdom in her eyes as the girls took her away. She was stashed on the back of a horse with one of the girls and was rode off into the forest... _

Elizabeth quickly looked out side, it was about mid-morning. With any luck she might make it back to the castle by sun down and a ride to the forest would take about a day. Saddling the horse she tied her ginger hair in a plait, grabbing a few vitals from her room like spare clothes and some magic charms and then from the kitchen Elizabeth took what little food she had and some matches. After attaching her things to an old saddle she used to own she mounted the horse and started to head down the hill to the castle.

**I do not own the poem 'Do not go gentle' I can't remember who it's by but I read it in the Matched Trilogy. **


	2. Riding down

The horse, who she had newly named Speedy because of how fast he was for most of the ride down, was tired as they reached half way so Elizabeth had to settle into a gentle walk as they made their way through the masses of sheep that lay grazing around them. Elizabeth pulled 2 apples out of the bag closest to her and gave one to Speedy, then she ate the other one. It was roughly mid-day now and the sun was high in the sky. Tying her hair back with some string Elizabeth sqinted to see ahead of them, the last time she'd journeyed this far out of the badlands was last winter when the food was so small he had to take a few sheep one night just so she could last to months end.

Elizabeth patted Speedy in the head and turned him to the right, if she was correct this was the path that lead down past the old mill where she could stop to let the horse graze. "Come on boy," she whispered, "not long now." And he trotted down the path. Once they neared the first tree Elizabeth quickly turned her head and mummbled, "Conseal and reveal..." And when she was satisfied that her spell had worked she smiled and continued on.

The spell, Elizabeth had learnt it while living with her parents. It is used to cover your tracks if you're hiding. She had only ever used it twice before. The first time was when she had taken a magyk book from her father and had to use it so he couldn't trace it back to her and the other time was when she ran away from the forest.

There were things that lived in the woods that Elizabeth would rather not meet but just in case she did she kept her knife in one hand and the reigns in the other. She had grow quite attached to Speedy and hoped that when she reached the castle he wouldn't be taken from her. Then he began to whine and jump back, something must of scared him. So Elizabeth set a very fast pace, but what ever was following them hadn't stopped. She dared to turn round only to find a Sycaskian beast following them. And strangly a grin spread across Elizabeths face. Slowly turning round on Speedys back she unsheathed her knife, she trusted Speedy to keep a steady speed and not make any sudden moves that would cause her to fall.

The Sycaskian was black with slobber dripping from it's chin, it looked starving and was probably running on pure adrenalin. It's blue eyes made Elizabeth uncomfortable, there was something familiar about this beast. It ran on four legs and had a silky tale, she remembered from her short time as a witch that one swipe of that can split you right in half. Being cautious now she made Speedy slow down till he was almost walking and the Sycaskian punced. It knocked Elizabeth on the floor and it's slobber dripped on her neck. She kicked at it's stomach with both legs and it flew back. Jumping up onto her feet she gripped her knife tighter. The dazed Sycaskian roled back over and shook it's head, only death was going to stop him having Elizabeth for food. It she had played her cards right then Elizabeth should be okay, Sycaskians may be strong but there skin isn't. The beast charged again so Elizabeth turned and ran. But she wasn't running away. She ran against a tree till she was part was up it then she flipped back off it. She had landed on the other side of the beast. It jumped round and growled, she was toying with it. And it wasn't happy. It ran at her again only to be kicked in the side of the face, but it kept on coming back. Then an arrow landed in it's back and it turned around to face a man who looked about 60, his clothed reminded Elizabeth of a farmers. The Sycaskian looked between Elizabeth and the farmer and decided the farmer would be an easier meal. But Elizabeth had already thrown her knife and it landed neatly in the back of the Sycaskians head.

After it had fallen to the ground dead Elizabeth ran to Speedy who had waited patiently by a large tree. It trusted her after all. She then looked back at the farmer who had walked over to the fallen Sycaskian and removed her knife and his arrow. He nodded to her and threw the knife, it spun through the air and Elizabeth caught it in one hand, and put it away.

"What's your name girl?" He asked her, "How'd a woman of your age learn to fight like that?" He was clearly amazed by the was Elizabeth had faught with the Sycaskian.

"Elizabeth, I had to learn fast to survive," She told him, it felt odd to her to talk to another person after these few years but she felt better for it. "What about you?" She asked him.

"I'm Jedadia, I work at the old mill about a quater of a mile that way, " he pointed to the wind mill behind him. "We don't get many folk out here any more. Only the occasional traders who come to get my seeds and grains for the castle, are you lost?"

It was a good question to be honest because Elizabeth didn't exactly know where she had to go from the mill. But she said: "No, I'm heading to the castle."

The man smiled and went over to her. "Your horse looks hungry, d'ya wanna come to the mill and get cleaned up then?" He asked her. A nice clean bath was the first thing that can to Elizabeths mind so she said that she would. "Hey, d'ya mind if I call ya Liz or Lizzy, it just seems shorter that Elizabeth?" So she nodded and they walked to the mill leaving the Sycaskian body behind.


	3. In the mill

The mill door swung open to reveil a wooden room with beams on the ceiling. A warm fire was awake and alive in the centre of the room and all the shelves were crammed with book after book on multiple genres. They were old and dusty and as Elizabeth ran her fingers along there spines she could feel the power in them. She closed her eyes and held her breath, she could hear what was written on the pages and she felt at home.

"What you doin' over there Liz?" Jedadiah asked, as he made his way over to her.

"I can feel them," came the reply, "they're whispering to me." But when Elizabeth opened her eyes the noise stopped and she sighed.

"You ain't from around here Liz are ya?" Jedadiah asked, Elizabeth shook her head and went to sit on the couch. "Have you ever been to the Forest Jed?" Elizabeth said, "oh it was wonderful, never a dull day. We went fishing and hunting and..." Elizabeth choked back on tears, "they were there," And then she cried. Jedadiah tapped her shoulder. Her ginger hair covered her face and her dark green eyes sparkled with tears. She cried for Jo-jo, she cried for Edd and Erik, but mostly she cried for Sam. When she was a child she had had a terrible experience and Sam had helped her most of the way. He saw something in her, but that had gone now and she could never get it back.

"Who were they?" Jedadiah asked, bringing her back from her thoughts. He wrapped a blanket round her arms. Elizabeth studied Jedadiah's face. He had grey hair and a grey beard but he didn't act his age. _Wind. _Elizabeth's head spun. De Ja Vu. That's what it was. This place, and it hit her then. She remembered feeling that way about the Sycaskian beast she'd killed early. Mabe it was just the fact that she hadn't been around people in a long time or maybe it was something else. She had never answered his question, she ignored it and sat up straight.

Her hot bath was ready in the next room so she nodded to Jedadiah and walked in, she stepped in lightly. Elizabeth hadn't had a nice hot bath in ages. There was soap and a hair brush on the side and all her feeling were soon forgotten. Then she grinned and mummbled a few words and bubbles floated up from the bath, they danced infront of her as she moved them, shaping them into creatures and objects. Once she'd had a good bath she grabbed the towel off the side and went over to the mirror on the wall. When she reached it she began to brush her hair, then Elizabeth grabbed some dry clothes Jedadiah had left out for her and got dressed.

There were two doors leading into different rooms. One was where Jedadiah was waiting for her but the other, well, she didn't know. But she was about to find out. Growing up with a group of boys meant that she had to catch up fast. Slowly turning the door handle Elizabeth went inside, they were clothes, girls, boys. Most of them were beliongings like diaries and jewelry. Something grabbed her foot and she lashed down at it, only to find a girl about 11 years old staring back at her.

"Sorry miss," the girl stammered, "I only thought you was him is all." The girl had blonde hair and pink eyes, nothing like Elizabeth had ever seen.

"You mean Jedadiah?" Elizabeth asked her and knelt down till she was at the girls level.

"Some call him Jedadiah, others call him Samuel, most call him Alexander though. That's what he told me miss. Then he took my parents away and kept me here locked away." The little girl whispered, "but you can 'elp can't you, I saw you kill the beast I did, right outside my window. Please miss."

Elizabeth looked at the girl and smiled. "Wait here..." Elizabeth stopped and turned back to the girl, "Sorry, what do I call you?"

"Kenya, you call me Kenya." Kenya said do Elizabeth and shut the door and went back in where Jedadiah was. She smiled and him and went to sit on the couch. He smiled and her and Elizabeth cought a glint of something behind him, she thought it was a knife but she couldn't be sure.

"Liz?" Jedadiah asked, "do you want some tea? I made it fresh."

"Sure Jed," Elizabeth said as he walked away from her, "The poison must glow just to show..." She trailed of and mimed the rest as Jedadiah came back with the tea. Elizabeth smiled and thanked him for it and looked into the tea. It glowed blood red and Elizabeth gulped, he was trying to instantly kill her. She went pale and put the tea down.

"What is it, too hot, too cold?" Jedadiah asked cautiously, his stare was ice and his eyes were wide. Elizabeth thought fast, "I left something in the other room," and she stood up to leave. Slowly she shut the door and went to Kenya.

"Kenya?" Elizabeth whispered, "shhh, it's just me. Jed tried to poison me." Kenya gasped and stared at Elizabeth hoping you she had a plan. "My knife is in my shoe and my horse is in the stables. If I can get you out to the stables have them out by where the Sycaskian was killed and I'll meet you out there. OK?"

There was a pause before she nodded and walked back into the room.

Elizabeth went back to Jedadiah's room and took her knife out of her boot. As she rounded the corner Jedadiah's face went pale. He knew she knew and he could see the knife in her hand.

"Jed, why?" Elizabeth asked him, he was kind nice and had a good life. But there was a shadow in his eyes and sorrow behind every word.


	4. Castle Tales

The knife was weightless in Elizabeth's hand, it was all down to practice. Jedadiah still hadn't answered but he had gone very pale and was sweating all over.

"Now, Liz. You have to understand that I only did what I was told," he pleaded, Elizabeth could see he was telling the truth. "It was him, it was. Honest, he made me, all those children I killed. He forced me Liz!"

Jed fell to his knees and then, the world seemed to slow down. Jedadiah picked up the knife hidden under an old leather novel and hurled it across the room at Elizabeth. She fell in split position on the floor, a bloody mark on her head where the knife had scraped. She threw her knife and got his shoulder. _More fighting._ She thought and she grabbed one of the ceiling beams to swing on. _I'm back._ Elizabeth flung herself at Jed, only narrowly missing him. He pulled the knife out of his shoulder and ran at her. "Fly," She breathed and moved her hand towards the book shelf, then quickly back at Jedadiah who was getting ready to stab her. Books of all different shapes and sizes knocked him off his feet and on the floor.

"Amazing," He whispered. Jed wasn't Jed anymore, he was another man entirely. Like he had split personalities. "Your magyk is passionate," His voice was creepy and dark and the way he started to stand, twisting and turning like a broken puppet. It was sickening. "Now should we do this the easy way or the hard way?" He asked Elizabeth.

"I've never been on for the easy way." She said and held up her knife. "What about you, do you want to die quickly or slowly?" She hissed. Elizabeth hadn't even realised she'd said that. He green eyes started to turn darker.

Jed chuckled. "You are weak, you haven't yet uncovered your full potential. I can help you Liz, Jedadiah you see is fool, my other imperfect half, but me. I'm something more."

Elizabeth snorted. "More? Who are you?"

"I am Jed, or I look like him anyway. My name is Luther." Luther/Jed said, "and I would very much like you alive, and the little girl too. Understand? Why else do you think I'd keep her here?" His smile was crooked. "She will be in, in a minute I think." Then Elizabeth heard a scream that could break anyones heart. It was Kenya.

"No.." She whispered and the fight left her. An elegant woman dressed in a pink silk dress came in carrying the screaming and kicking Kenya. Elizabeth gasped, the figure in front of her was, herself. Only neater, of course.

"I'm sorry, she was you, I thought I could trust her!" Kenya screamed and clawed at the woman.

"You may call me Elizabeth or ma'am. You choose." Her voice was kind and soft. Elizabeth (the first on) glared at Luther.

"What is this?" She spat.

"This is my best creation, it shows you what you're most scared of," Luther said. "There are tales at the castle of a creature that can kill with it's looks, and here it is," he pointed at the woman. "It can scare who I chose it to." He said, it had answered what she'd been thinking. How come Kenya saw me? Elizabeth was slipping back to where she'd been a few years ago. Darke.

"Let her go Prillia!" Elizabeth screamed. A Prillia was the ancient word to descibe such a creature. _Blood. _He head was spinning again. De Ja Vu. She had no time to wonder because the Prillia threw Kenya to one side and came for Elizabeth.

Elizabeth swung and the Prillia ducked and hit Elizabeth in the stomach, knocking her back. "I know you're moves better than you do." She said and smiled a twisted smile. Elizabeth paused and then smiled. If the Prillia new her moves then why not use someone elses. Elizabeth did a high kick in to the Prillia's chin and flipped her by the hair. "Thank's Jo-jo," she mummbled.

The Prillia's once perfect head was snapped and her hair was red with blood. The skin on her chin was coming off as well. Luther was impressed. The Prillia's eyes flashed open and she stood back up. "She's my puppet Liz," Luther said, "end game." Elizabeth and the Prillia stood there, then they fought again.

Kenya, who was sprawled across the other side of the room, was just sitting up. Blood covered her leg as she removed a peice of wood from her shin. Wincing in pain, she tried to stand. She could, but barely. The peice of wood was gripped tightly in her hands and she limped over to Luther. If Elizabeth saw her, she didn't show it. She was to preoccupied to notice much else than the Prillia. Kenya went behind Luther and drove the wood into his back. He yelped and turned to smack Kenya away, loosing focus on the Prillia just long enough for Elizabeth to drive her knife hard into it's head. Luther screamed in horror as his creation fell to the ground with a thump.

Elizabeth pulled her knife away, "end game." _End Game. _This painfull flash back was all to real and Elizabeth fell like a child again. Tears pricked in her eyes and her lip trembled. The knife was covered in blood and her hand was white from squeezing it so hard. Kenya blinked and turned away, just as Elizabeths knife went straight into Luthers back.

"End game." She hissed in his ear. He closed his eyes and made the cross sign on his body with his hands. Her hand went to his chin. "But this time, it really is, isn't it. You don't get to walk away from what you've done. What you became. But I'll make it quick for you. Father." There was a painful snap and Elizabeth dropped the body and once again took the knife out. Letting Luthers body drop on to the Prillia's. She spat on them both.

Kenya was rocking back and forth on the floor, tears streaming down her face. And then Elizabeth was herself again. She blinked and looked around the room, and fell to the floor crying. Kenya went to her and curled up next to her. Elizabeth kept crying and took deep rasping breaths. Eventually her and Kenya fell asleep together, curled up on the floor. They were safe for the night.

**A/N, I really hope you like this chapter, and the rest of the book! ~ Sarah**


	5. Border

Elizabeth ached when she woke up, Kenya wasn't with her but she could her a noise coming from the kitchen. Her back hurt from sleeping on the wooden floor and all at once she could feel her cuts and bruises. "Give me a Sycaskian beast anyday," she groaned and sat up. Her clothes were ripped and horrid. She sighed and held her breath. She needed a change of clothes and only one other set of clothes in this place fit her. And she was not pulling them off her dead Prillia look alike. But her magyk was to tired so she trudged over to the bodied and moved Luther to one side. The body of the Prillia looked peaceful, aside from the big gash in her skull. Elizabeth pulled the clothes of her and covered her with a blood stained blanket. They might need the clean ones for later.

"Kenya!" Elizabeth called. No answer. Now she was mad, Elizabeth grabbed her dirty knife and walked slowly to the kitchen. But there was no sign of Kenya, next she tried the stables.

Kenya was dressed in new clean clothes and there was a bloody cloth around her leg. Elizabeth dropped her knife and walked over to her. "Hey, Liz. Your horse is nice he is." She said, not taking her eyes off Speedy. Then she saw the pink silk dress still clutched in Elizabeths hand. "You gonna wear that?" Kenya asked.

"Sadly," Elizabeth said and looked down at it, "I'll be back soon, okay?"

She waited for Kenya to reply before dissapearing into Kenya's old room to change. Letting curiosity get the better of her, she began to look through all the dead kids things. She was disgusted with herself but some of that stuff, they were going to need. She found a mirror, a rag doll, some clothes Kenya's size and a silver necklace with a jewel incrusted cross. All of which she kept. Elizabeth then went back to the library to gather some of the undamaged books, and they were in the minority. A few on alchamy and magyk weren't damaged and about 2 others were fixable. But the rest were destroyed.

Elizabeth wasn't paying attention to what was around her as she picked up all the usable book till Kenya came in and screamed. But Elizabeth didn't know why she was sceaming till she looked to where her father, Luther/Jedadiah, and the Pallia were suposed to be and only saw a pile of blood and a note, it was the same hand writing as the one she'd found on Speedy.

_Dear Elizabeth, your skill is suprising. I expected you to be dead by now, but not even my faithful Sycaskian could bring you down. Killing your father seemed beneath you back then, but apparently not now. I underestimated you then and believe me, I will not make the same mistake twice. Assandros._

Elizabeth gulped. It had been a trap, she turned slowly to Kenya. _Was she a trap to? A pawn in this game?_

_"_We must go," Elizabeth said, she wasn't sure if she could tell Kenya why but she couldn't risk leaving her here anyway. Maybe she could leave her at the castle...

They were on the horses and leaving the mill by the time the sun rose. Kenya had found a horse in the stables already and named her India. The horse was black with a brown mane and tail. The road was a rocky one and they had to tie a rope between India and Speedy so they weren't seperated. But after about 3 hours they started to see the light's of the border between the sheeplands and the Castle.

Elizabeth new she had to play her cards right other wise she wouldn't be allowed to cross, and that would be bad. The hill wasn't very steep and they lead the horses into a trot as they reached the first set of guards.

"Let me handle this Kenya," Eliozabeth said, Kenya nodded.

"Halt!" The guard said, "state your name." He wore silver armour and had brown short hair. Elizabeth thought he was quite handsome.

"I'm Elizabeth, this is Kenya." She pointed at Kenya behind her, "we're here to see Silas Heap,"

"Are you now," He said, "well, I'll ask him if he's expecting you." He turned to walk away just as Elizabeth jumped off Speedy and raced after him.

"He doesn't know I'm here but if you tell him it's me he'll know why," She said, he paused and looked her up and down.

"Give me ten minutes," he smiled and walked through the gate. Elizabeth sighed and walked back.

"What's going on?" Kenya frantically asked.

"He'll let us in soon," Elizabeth replied. Her ginger hair was tied up in a bow today and she had done her best to keep her face clean, but she still had a mark on her head from the knife that Luther/Jed had thrown at her. She must have looked odd in the long pink dress, but she'd had nothing else to wear. Of course, she still wore her boots underneath it. The dress felt to tight to Elizabeth and she was consious of how she looked in it, Kenya had said she looked perfect, Elizabeth thought she looked to much like the Pallia, and that made her shiver.

The guard came back and gave them permission to enter. Elizabeth noticed he had his hand on his sword. "Silas told me you could come in."

"But I'm guessing, you have to accompany us then?" She glanced down at the sword. This was the first time the guard had heard Kenya speak and it startled him. It was also the first time Elizabeth had heard Kenya use proper grammar. "Sir," Kenya rushed in afterwards.

"No need," He grinned, "my names Phoenix." He sent Elizabeth a look that made her swoon. "Follow me," said Phoenix. And they crossed the border to the Castle.

**A/N : Hi guys, the Pallia is not in the Septimus Heap series, that is my own invention. If more people review I might make a second book but I've hardly started the first one so I won't decide yet. I really hope you like the story! ~ Sarah **


	6. Into The Castle

_**A/N: Glad to be back at my laptop again. Been on holiday in Crete for 10 days, well now I'm back. I have THE best plot twist for this book! I won't tell you but if you want to know, message me. ~ Sarah**_

Phoenix lead Elizabeth and Kenya into the castle walls. It all came back to Elizabeth, all her memories. She hated it. Kenya however was facinated, she'd only ever been inside her own house and Jedadiah's one. The castle was huge, with loads of different rooms, all shapes and sizes. It was like stepping into her dreams.

Elizabeth looked at Phoenix and smiled, he was very handsome and sweet. She was to lost in her dream that Kenya had to nudge her when they arrived in the castle sitting room where Silas was. Sarah and Jenna were also there talking away. Phoenix coughed slightly and they stopped and looked at him. Sarah's face turned grim and she looked at Jenna and said: "Jenna, love, can you let me and your dad talk to these people alone?"

Jenna looked at Elizabeth and smiled. "Hey, Liz." Elizabeth's face went red and she smiled to Jenna.

"Hello, princess." She said. Jenna frowned and stared at her puzzled. Silas looked at Elizabeth.

"Sit," he instructed her, "this better be important." Jenna, who didn't usually see her dad this way, was even more confused.

Elizabeth nodded, "something's happening and I need help." Sarah laughed.

"That's it. That's why you showed yourself here again. Just get out." Elizabeth shook her head and stared at Sarah.

"No. This isn't just about me, something's happening. To all of us, and if we don't stop it now then we'll all be done for." Elizabeth said, matter of factly. Jenna looked from Elizabeth to her parents then back again.

"Who do you need?" Jenna asked.

"Jenna!" Sarah exclaimed. They ignored her.

"I need Septimus, Simon and Nicko. I know it's a lot to ask for and they do all hate me but I really need their help." Elizabeth said, she did need more that them but she wasn't going to say. Not yet anyway.

"Who else?" Jenna asked curiouly, sensing that Elizabeth wasn't telling them everyone she needed.

"Erm, you." Elizabeth waited for Jenna to nod before saying: "And four more..."

"No!" Silas snapped, standing up quickly. "You stay the hell away from them do you understand. Now get out!"

"No," Elizabeth said, standing up to face Silas. "You're going to have to make me." Silas nodded and Phoenix grabbed Elizabeth by the arms. She kicked him and looked at Jenna with pleading eyes, Jenna gave a faint look of approval and wrote something on a peice of scrap paper. She handed it to Phoenix and he dragged Elizabeth out side to where Kenya was stood. Phoenix pushed her to a wall and covered her mouth with his hand. He slipped the note into Elizabeth's hand and stood back. Elizabeth nodded to him.

"Can I help?" He asked as she turned to walk away. Elizabeth was startled, Phoenix walked up to face Elizabeth. "I could be useful." She smiled.

"Sure, meet me outside of Janet Maarten's boat yard at sun set with Jenna, okay?" Elizabeth asked. Phoenix smiled and kissed Elizabeth. It was a sweet kiss and it made Elizabeth want it never to end. Kenya on the other hand turned away and laughed. When Phoenix finally stopped kissing Elizabeth he grinned at her and walked away. Kenya raised an eyebrow at Elizabeth and in return Elizabeth picked her up and spun her around. She laughed and they ran outside.

They walked slowly to the wizard tower to find their first helper. Kenya stepped in front of Elizabeth, whispered the password and entered the tower. The writing on the floor said, _Welcome Back miss Overstrand, _and when Elizabeth walked in it read, _Hello Elizabeth. _

Elizabeth turned to Kenya who was standing there looking smug but also upset. To hide it Kenya quickly headed for the steps and Elizabeth was left to chase after her.

"Up." Elizabeth comanded and the stairs went slowly up till it reached the big purple doors of the ExtraOrdinary wizards room, they turned away from that door and down the corridor to the Apprentices room. Elizabeth knocked twice and waited for the door to open, it did. And when it did and Septimus saw who it was it was violently closed again. Elizabeth put the palm of her hand on the door and pushed it back open.

"Go away!" He yelled at her.

"You have no idea how many people have said that to me today and you know how I've always answered them, it was no. So don't expect any other response just because you're the ExtraOrdinary wizard apprentice." Elizabeth told him. Septimus stared at her, unsure of what to say so he just slapped her.

"That was for my brothers." Septimus spat. Elizabeth shook it off like it was nothing and rolled her eyes.

"In the space of three days I've fought and killed a Sycaskian beast with a knife and my bare hands, I've fought the ancient Prillia beast and won and I've killed my father. You want to mess with me Sep because I am really not in the mood." Kenya and Septimus were speechless. Septimus took a minute to take in what Elizabeth said.

"What are you doing here?" He said sourly.

"I need your help, a darke wizard is coming for the castle starting at the bad lands. There is a war coming I need your help to stop it." Elizabeth said. "Kenya can you... Kenya." Kenya wasn't next to Elizabeth. That was bad. She ran out of Septimus' room and down the hall to find Kenya staring at Marcia with painfully sad eyes.

Marcia was confused, this girl infront of her looked familiar but it couldn't be her, Marcia refused to believe it. But the girls eyes, and face. It had to be. Marcia smiled at Kenya and Kenya beamed back at her.

"Kenya.." Marcia dared venture a guess.

"Mama?" Kenya replied and Marcia burst into tears and ran to hug her daughter. Septimus and Elizabeth stood there shocked as mother and daughter cried and smiled. Marcia then straightened up and held Kenya's hand.

"Thank you," Marcia said to Elizabeth.

"Look, I hate to ruin the moment but we have to go to see Simon like now and then got to the boat yard by 6:00." Elizabeth said.

"Why?" Marcia and Septimus chorused.

"I'll tell you on the way." Kenya said, squeezing Marcia's hand.

They all went down the stairs super fast and Elizabeth was nearly thrown off of it. At the bottom they quickly made there way out into the sun and walked to Snake Slipway to find the Alchamie apprentice. (_**Sorry that was a spoiler from Fyre)**_

Septimus knocked on the door and Lucy opened it up. "Hey, Sep. Come on in." Then she noticed the gang of girls behind him. "Whatcha up to?"

"Business, sorry Lucy. I can't tell you," Septimus said. Elizabeth nodded in the background, agreeing to what he had said.

"We need Simon Heap." Marcia said.

"Si! Si! Septimus and others are here to see you!" Lucy shouted.

"What do you mean by 'others' Lu?" Simon asked walking down stairs. "Oh, Ma'am Marcia." He said, then he noticed Elizabeth.

"What do you want, can't you just..." Simon started.

"Go away." Elizabeth finished, she was extremely annoyed that everyone hated her, someone had to like her. Although Jenna, Marcia and Phoenix did. Phoenix... Elizabeth thought about that kiss in the Palace.

"Sep how can you be happy with her here after what she did to Jo-jo. To all of them." Simon asked Septimus.

Elizabeth fumed. "I haven't spoken to other people in two years, I nearly went mad. Don't you think I've paid enough, Jo-jo wasn't even that hurt. It was an accident!"

They all ignored her. "I don't trust her Simon, but we need her for this okay. Can you just come with us now?"

Simon thought before saying, "Okay fine." He kissed Lucy and left with the others.

It was nearly six when gthey approached Janet's boat yard. Elizabeth could just make out Phoenix and two others who she assumed were Jenna and Nicko, that was confimed when she got closer. Phoenix smiled at her.

"Hey, did you get everyone?" He asked.

"Got all the lot of them," Elizabeth answered.

"I'm not helping you Elizabeth." Nicko told her, avoiding her gaze.

"What has she done!" Jenna suddenly shouted, she hadn't meant to shout but everyone was having a go at Elizabeth and she had a right to know why.

"Because she's a darke wizard." Nicko said.

"Was." Elizabeth corrected.

"She set fire to Jo-jo." Simon said.

"Accidently." Elizabeth pointed out although it didn't really matter to Jenna whether it was an accident or not.

"Then she ran away to the bad lands for two years." Septimus added.

"Yeah, I kind of did." Elizabeth mummbled feeling guilty. Jenna was overwhelmed by all the comments. She suddenly felt angry for trusting Elizabth, but she didn't have a choice anymore.

"That was along time ago Jenna, and I didn't know what I was doing. My magyk, it's... unpredictable." Elizabeth told Jenna who gave a short nod. Elizabeth relaxed and turned to Nicko.

"We need a boat big enough for all of us. Nicko grinned and called for Snorri who came round the corner in a giant boat.

"Way a head of you Liz." Nicko smiled.

This was going very well so far.


	7. On our way

_**A/N: I just finished Fyre! Sadly it's the last book :( But it was awesome, wish they'd included the Forest Heaps more in conversations because they were there but not talking :( Anyway enjoy this chapter and please comment! Some of the chapter might say things about book seven by the way, nothing too major though ~ Sarah**_

Nicko was at the prow, happy to be doing something fun. He was also happy to be back with Snorri. Snorri was stood next to him looking out to the water with Ullr next to her, purring gently.

Jenna was sat a as far away from Elizabeth as possible, she did trust her for what she did to Jo-jo. Well if he forgave Elizabeth then she would, simple.

Kenya and Marcia were sat happily together laughing and having, it was odd, thought Septimus. Who was Kenya's father? What had happened? He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Simon come and sit next to him.

On one side of the boat sat Phoenix and Elizabeth. She was sat on his lap and they were talking and joking with each other. This was perfect, thought Elizabeth, it was like she was caught in a dream. Phoenix kissed he again and for a while she thought it was a dream, till Nicko did a quick turn and water splashed over them. Elizabeth sqeaked in suprise and and jumped up, Phoenix grinned at her. Nicko turned and laughed.

"Sorry!" He shouted.

"You will be..." Elizabeth mummbled and a ball of water came up over Nicko's head, he looked up and took a step back, it followed him and then burst on his head. Snorri high fived Elizabeth and everyone laughed. Nicko grummbled and went back to the wheel.

Elizabeth turned to Snorri and looked into her eyes for a second, then said, "Hi, I'm Elizabeth." In Snorri's tongue. Snorri laughed and they became to chat.

Jenna stood up and leant over the side of the boat, she saw a warm glow coming from a fire in the forest.

"We're nearly there Nicko!" Jenna shouted. Elizabeth stopped talking to Snorri and went and stood next to Jenna, she closed her eyes took and deep breath. She was home again.

"God I've missed this place," she whispered.

"You could have stayed." Jenna said coldly. Elizabeth looked at her angrily.

"I don't need critisism from you." She told Jenna.

"Oi!" Jenna said.

"Sorry, your majesty." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Jenna shook her head and shut her mouth. No point arguing now.

Nicko pulled up and jumped out.

"After you," he smiled at Snorri, she smiled back and her helped her out of the boat. Septimus smirked and offered Nicko his hand. Nicko took it and yanked him out, Septimus stummbled and shook himself off. Nicko pulled his tongue at him and helped Marcia and Kenya out. Elizabeth got out last after Jenna and they walked down the well trodden path.

The last time Elizabeth had walked this path she'd been running away. She put he hand on one ofthe tree's and smiled. This was home, and this time, she'd fight for it.

"You coming?!" Kenya shouted to Elizabeth.

"Yeah!" She shouted back. Kenya smiled and skipped back up to Marcia. Elizabeth jogged to catch up. Once she'd caught up they were very close to camp.

###

When they got there Edd was waiting. "Tut tut tut Elizabeth you shouldn't of come, Sam won't like this"

"Shut up Edd, where's the rest anyway" Elizabeth could probably guess anyway but she wanted to be sure "Jo-Jo's at the fire and Erik's in the tree house and Sam's... err..." Edd was interrupted by Erik who just jumped down from the tree house and shocked everyone except Edd who was used to it.

"Fishing as usual." Elizabeth smiled, good old Sam, she thought, some things never change.

They took Elizabeth up to the tree house in case Sam came back. The tree house when Elizabeth was living there was just being built but now it was finished and amazing. There were two beds one for Erik and one for Edd there was an overturned box which was used as a table with two plates and two cups with lemon juice and for food; salmon and jelly sandwiches roasted over the fire. Forest food was Elizabeth's favourite, fresh and different. At the side of the beds there were two wooden tables with a book on each one, but underneath the beds there were more books in case they finish them. Elizabeth knew that Edd and Erik got an apprenticeship as ordinary wizards and Jo-jo had moved opposite 'Gothik Grotto' but it was nice that Sam still gave them a place to stay, if he even still stayed. _**(I honestly can't remember whether Sam stays in the forest or**_**_ not)_ **

While the other waited Elizabeth got a book from underneath the bed called Sam's Diary she thought it was just the name till she opened it; it was actually Sam Heaps Diary. She thought_, _no I can't it's his diary. The more she thought the more she wanted to till finally she gave in and opened it. But she never read a word because she jumped at the voise she was hearing. Sam came back from fishing.

"Hey Sep, Jen, Simon. Oh, madam Marcia and whoever the rest of you are, look what I caught" Elizabeth couldn't help but peer out the tiny window they had and he wasn't joking in was massive. Then Sam looked to the tree house window. She quickly turned away; her heart was racing, did he see me?

"You guys actually think I'm that stupid" Sam was saying. At that point he dropped the fish and walked to the tree house ladder. "I can't believe you think that, I can tell she's there."

"Come on Sam." Jo-jo said and went up to Sam. "We're all over it now, just leave her alone. Why are you the one still mad, I was the one she burnt. Remember?" Sam nodded, of course he did, but he's the one who found her practicing the darke magyk, he thought that maybe it was partly his fault some how. It wasn't that Sam didn't like he, it was that he did. And he felt stupidly guilty and he didn't know why.

_**A/N: The last part of the chapter was from my original story I wrote a few years back before I had fanfiction, I did edit it a bit to fit with the rest of the story though. I hope you enjoy it, I will start adding more parts from the original in later chapters. And some new characters. ~ Sarah**_


	8. Re-united

_**A/N: Hey guys! In these chapters Liz is re-united with the Forest Heaps but so much could happen... ~ Sarah**_

Elizabeth froze, should she go down? She knew she should but it was scary. Sam had trusted her more than the rest of them, cared for her more than the rest of them and now he still hated her. But down she went very slowly. When she reached the bottom Elizabeth stood face to face with Sam. It was silent.

"Hey Lizard," Jo-jo smiled. "Been a while."

Lizard was Jo-jo's nickname for Elizabeth. It started one summer when the twins created this theory that women couldn't use a bow and arrow as well as men. Elizabeth insisted they could. Edd had asked for proof and had told Elizabeth _**(I'm just going to put Liz instead of Elizabeth, it's shorted and easier)**_to hit the tree on the far side of where they were sat. Liz got out her bow and hit the tree. Erik had laughed and said it was beginners luck and the boys had had a nice laugh about it. Liz had shook her head and said, "Lizard," and pointed to a small green lizard that was climbing up a near by tree, Erik had shrugged and told her that she couldn't possibly manage it, so Liz had whipped up the bow and shot the lizard in the back on her first shot. That's how she earned to nickname Lizard from Jo-jo.

"Sure has." Liz said awkwardly.

"How's it been?" Sam asked softly.

"Lonely and quiet for two long years then suddenly you have to go see everyone that hates your gut." She answered.

"Have to?" Sam screwed up his face. Liz opened her mouth but Septimus, Nicko and Jenna got there first.

"Something about a Sycaskian beast," Septimus said.

"And Marcia's kid," Nicko added.

"And a big war." Jenna finished. The forest Heaps looked between Liz and the group on the other side of them.

"Sycaskian beast, nice." Edd whistled.

"D'ya kill it?" Erik eagerly asked. Liz smiled and nodded.

"Marcia has a kid?" Jo-jo asked, looking confused.

"Hold on, what big war?" Sam looked at Liz again.

"For starters, guys this is Kenya. Marcia's daughter, some how..." Liz started. "And Edd, Erik. I fought a Sycaskian beast with a knife and my bare hands. And I kicked it's sorry butt." They nodded in approval. "About the war, I'm not sure, it's something to do with the elements and you guys." Jo-jo nodded.

"I still don't see why you needed us," Simon said.

"Useful I guess. Look, do any of you know the name Assandros?" Liz looked around, Marcia slowly raised a hand.

"He disappeared not long ago, went crazy, started yapping about a war... Basically just like you are right now." Marica told her.

"I'm not crazy!" Liz shouted. "Okay so he disappeared, anything else?" Marcia shook her head.

"He's evil," Kenya said and Liz smiled at her.

"Not bad," She nodded. "What about his wife?"

"Erm..." Jenna began. "She killed herself last year." Liz's face turned grim.

"But no one found the body." Nicko put in.

"Nicko!" Jenna said, "she was not murdered, or taken."

"You don't know that," Nicko threw back at her.

"True," Snorri mumbled.

"Do you know something?" Liz asked Snorri who lightly nodded back at her said:

"Well when I'm on my boat we sometimes see a woman walking through the trees with a lantern, she gets on her boat and the boat sinks down." Snorri did actions for falling in the water. "They never rise up again but the next day she repeats that action," Sam walked up behind Liz.

"Like a ghost." He said.

"No, she seems to solid for a ghost..." Snorri stared off into the distance. Liz and Sam turned their head and shrugged, to them there was nothing there. Then Snorri screamed.

###

When Snorri woke up she was lying on the floor surrounded by Nicko, Jenna and Marcia. Sam and Liz had gone fishing with Phoenix and Septimus and Simon were checking round where she had been looking. They all thought Snorri was crazy but she wasn't, she was just a spirit seer. What Snorri had seen was terrifying some how. It had been almost like the group looking into a mirror, she saw all of them in the forest and when Liz and Sam had turned around she had seen their faces scarred and burnt looking at her with accusing eyes. They were all dead but they couldn't have been because they were with her now. Just thinking about it gave her a headache.

Snorri tried to sit up and Nicko supported her. "I saw..." She began.

"Shhhh..." Nicko said calmly.

"Snorri you need to rest, you hit your head when you fell." Marcia told her.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Snorri mumbled.

"She's gone fishing." Nicko said.

"Alone?" She asked worryingly.

"No," Jenna said. "She went with Phoenix and Sam." Snorri nodded and lay back down, she didn't mean to fall asleep but as soon as she closed her eyes she was out.

###

Sam put the rod in the water and sat down, Liz and Phoenix were somewhere close by but that didn't really bother Sam. He didn't like Phoenix that much and there was something off about him, but if he told the guys they'd just say it was because he had feelings for Liz. Sam always insisted that he didn't but now she was back he had started thinking.

Sam shook those thoughts away and started humming a tune while he waited for a fish to pull on the line, he turned his head to see Liz and Pheonix walking back through the tree's, they were holding hands. It looked like they hadn't noticed him. Phoenix stopped and pulled Liz closer to him, Sam felt a wave of jelously go over his skin.

Phoenix whispered something in her ear and kissed her. Sam looked away and roled his eyes. He ran his hand through his shaggy blonde hair and checked his fishing line. Nothing.

"Hey Sam," Liz smiled and sat down next to him.

"Hi." Sam said.

Phoenix came and patted Sam on the head, Sam slapped his hand away and glared at him. "Caught anything yet Sammy?" Phoenix asked. Sam gritted his teeth to stop him saying anything bad.

"Not yet." Sam told him.

"I could help," Liz said and held her hand over the water. It sparkled purple for a second and then 5 fish jumped out of the water and landed next to her.

"Cheat." Sam laughed.

"That's my girl," Phoenix grinned and kissed her on the neck. She giggled and pushed him away. Sam got up and left with the fish. Liz looked puzzled and got up to follow him.


	9. Plan

_**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews!**_

Liz sat cuddled in Phoenix's arms, they had stayed up after everyone else went to the bed. The fire crackled and spat in front of them as they sat together, they weren't talking, they were just looking into the fire. Phoenix brushed Liz's hair out of her face and kissed her cheek.

"You tired?" He whispered in her ear.

"Kinda," She answered. "You?" He shrugged.

"Eugh..." Liz groaned, "If I don't get up now then I never will." She stood up and yawned. Phoenix stood up aswell and wrapped his arms around her waist. Liz smiled and kissed his arm. He turned her around and kissed her for a long time. She shoved him back.

"I really have to go, I promised Sam I'd get up early with him to catch up on things," Liz said and them added, "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I can't come?" He asked. Liz saw something flash across Phoenix's handsome face, was it anger? Or jealousy?

"No." She said sternly. "I really need time to myself."

"So your saying I'm getting in your way?" Phoenix said angrily. Liz shook her head.

"No. I don't mean that, I mean I want to spend some alone time with Sam, you aren't getting in my way." She told him calmly.

"Right..." He mumbled, put his hands in his pockets and turned away before Liz could say or do any more. Liz roled her eyes and grumbled.

"Men..." Then she went into her tent and fell asleep as soon as she touched the floor.

###

Phoenix walked through the woods on his own. They didn't scare him, what scared him was what would happen if he didn't do his job. He was meant to keep his eye on Liz and not let her go off on her own, like she was doing now. Phoenix could hear his master now, in his head, cursing and threatening him.

"It's hard though!" He shouted to the tree's. "She's not as fragile and weak as you said!" Then in a quieter voice he said. "Elizabeth is strong and definitely not weak. And when she's with Sam... well she's tougher and more herself." His master wasn't impressed. He had told Phoenix to do one job, and one job only, and he couldn't even do that.

Phoenix ran his hands through his sweaty hair, this was going to be hard. He grumbled under his breath, and kicked some stones under his feet. Then with a sigh he made his way back to Camp Heap, unaware of the figure watching him in the shadows.

###

Sam snuck back to the Camp when he was sure Phoenix was in his tent. It wasn't natural, there was something up with him and Sam was going to find out what. He crept silently to Liz's tent then stopped, did she need to know? Yes, a voice inside him said, she needs to know. But another part of him thought she was happier with the lie. Sam made up his mind, he would tell her tomorrow when they were out. With that sorted, Sam to made his was to his own bed.

That night Sam dreamt of Phoenix standing over Liz, laughing while Liz bled out of a wound that he had made across her chest. Phoenix had lashed at Liz and Sam had tried to move, to scream, to help. But he couldn't move. He was stuck, helpless like Liz.

###

Elizabeth woke up with an aching sigh, she hadn't slept well at all, her dreams had been troubled with wolves and death. It wasn't bad though, it was her first proper night back at the camp in years, it felt familiar and cozy.

Liz yawned and got dressed. Black leggings, murky green short-sleeved t-shirt and high boots. Then she brushed her hair and tied it back in a scruffy plate. Grabbing her belt and knife she stepped out of the tent into the welcome sunshine. Sam was sat at the fire waiting for her, a fake smile plastered onto his face. Nobody else was about.

"You okay?" Liz asked concerned. Sam smiled.

"I'm fine. You ready to go?" She nodded and held up her knife for him to see. He grinned at her.

"Good old you." He said. "Ladies first." Sam gestured to the entrance of the camp.

"Don't mind if I do." She giggled and walked ahead of Sam, she heard him follow after her.

When they were out of ear shot of Camp Heap, Sam pulled Liz over.

"What?" Liz asked him annoyed.

"Last night I followed..." Sam was cut off by the snap of a twig behind him.

"Followed who?" Sam spun around and came face to face with Phoenix. Liz gave an irritated sigh.

"Phoenix. I said I didn't need you here." She growled.

"I don't take orders from you." Phoenix snapped at her. Liz stepped back, half surprised, half annoyed.

"I said, followed who?" He turned his attention back to Sam.

"None of your business." Sam said through gritted teeth. Phoenix put a hand on Sam's shoulder and looked into his eyes. Sam fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Back off." He slapped Phoenix's hand away and shook his head, trying to shake off what he was feeling earlier. Phoenix was taken back, what ever he was trying to do had failed. Liz stepped in from of Sam.

"Go away." Liz told him. Phoenix opened his mouth to speak but shut it quickly and ran off. Liz sighed in relief and turned to face Sam who had gone pale.

"Sam!" She shouted, but the world around Sam had started to fade. "Sam!" Liz cried again but Sam had blanked out, he fell to te ground with a thud.

_**A/N: Hope you have enjoyed my story so far! I will do a chapter soon about how Kenya is Marcia's daughter but I haven't really thought up an explanation my self. ~ Sarah**_


	10. I can't lose you

Sam heard Liz screaming his name. He could see her as well, he just couldn't move. Sam saw Liz fall to her knee's and cry into her hands, she thought he was dead. He tried to comunicate, even just to blink but it was impossible, whatever Phoenix had done to him had worked. What had Phoenix done to him? Sam couldn't quite understand. Liz stopped crying and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands, then she put her hand on his chest, checking for a heart beat. Liz took her shakey hand off him and stared at his still face. Then she shook her head in disbelief and fell on to him. Shouting for him to wake up, but Sam was awake, he just couldn't move.

"Oh, Sam, nooo." She whispered and curled up on his chest, this comforted Sam a little, but not a lot. After a while Sam felt himself falling asleep, he couldn't stop himself, he just dozed off.

When Sam woke up it was dark outside, he tried to move, no use. He saw Liz asleep on him, her face was wet with tears and her eyes were red. There was somebody out there, or something, Sam could see the shape moving closer, it was a wolf. Sam did everything he could but Liz still slept on. Sam tried to shout, but no sound came out, he tried to move a limp, but nothing moved. Finally he tried to take a big breath of air, to move his chest. Sam felt air rushing in him and he felt his chest rise. Liz's eyes flickered open. She sat up and looked at Sam.

"Your alive." She grinned like a child on christmas. That's when she heard the low growl. Liz turned to see the wolf closing in. Standing slowly up she drew her knife. The wolf barked behind him and more wolves came closer, Sam saw Liz cast her eyes over them all. There were 4 that Sam could see, but he guessed more had spread out. Sam consentrated on his breathing, it hurt but it was making him stronger. In, out, in, out.

The first wolf leapt at Liz, who slashed it with her knife, it jumped back wounded. In, out, in out. This time two wolves leapt at her she threw her knife into the first one's skull and kicked the other one away.

In, out, in, out. The wolf shook it's head and looked at his dead friend, it let out a sad howl and snarled at Liz. The wolves started to close in, now Liz was without a weapon. She crouched down and looked into the eyes of the injured wolf. It whined and figeted. Liz continued to stare at it, her once green eyes turned black. She stood quickly up and kicked the wolf fast in the side of his head, his jaw snapped and he fell on the ground, motionless. Liz wasted no time, she ran to the wolf with the knife in it's skull and pulled it out. The rest of the wolves ran to her.

Sam didn't see what happened next, he couldn't move his eyes. What he saw was wolves jumping at Liz and then landing in heaps on the floor. He heard them snarl and bite, and he heard Liz scream. Sam could move now. A little anyway. He could just about lift his left arm up and down. The left side was the side with his knife. Sam carefull tried to grab it, his finger's slipped off the hilt, he tried again. No success. Instead he made an attempt to grab something off the floor, he got a few twigs and a pebble.

Sam lifted his arm up and threw the stone, his aims was poor but he got a wolf in the reer. It yelped in suprise and Liz was able to kick it away and jump back up, at some point she must have been knocked to the floor. Liz twirled around and punched a wolf in the face, her hands were bloody and her face and clothes were smeared with blood. Sam tried to pick up more stones but his arm had gone limp again, he couldn't move it.

Liz stabbed the last of the wolves in the neck and he fell down, so did Liz, she was clutching her stomach and wincing. She stood up tiredly and trudged over to Sam, she knelt down beside him and took her hand from her stomach, she had blood everywhere. Liz gasped and looked at Sam.

"Sorry..." She mumbled and fumbled with his shirt. She ripped it off of him and pushed it on her wound. Sam shivered.

"Help!" Liz cried hopelessly to the night. Someone must have heard the fight, Sam thought to himself.

"Where are you?!" A voice shouted back. Sam thought it was Nicko or maybe Jo-jo. Liz smiled and let out a breath, it must have hurt because she clutched the shirt tighter.

"Here!" She yelled. "Please hurry!" Sam heard leaves rustle and twigs snap, when he finally saw the figure he relaxed, it wasn't Pheonix.

"Oh my god." Nicko stopped dead in his tracks. He stared at Sam, then at Liz, then back to his older brother. "Is he..?" He couldn't say it.

"No, maybe. I don't know!" Liz yelled angrily, she had gone very pale. Nicko saw the wolves bodies and the blood.

"I'll get help, stay here, I'll be as quick as I can." He said and ran back the way he came, shouting as he went.

Liz looked back at Sam, tears rolled down her face. She bit her lip, hard enough to draw blood. Sam opened his mouth. Opened his mouth. He could try to talk. In, out, in, out. His breaths were easier now he could breathe with his mouth.

"Sam, I don't think I..." She choked and looked down at the once brown shirt, it was soaked in blood, more blood than Liz could afford to lose. She leant closer to Sam and kissed him on the lips.

"I'm sorry." Liz breathed and fell down next to Sam, eyes closed.

"No." Was the first word out of Sam's mouth. "No!" His voice was bearly a whisper. Sam moved his good arm around her shoulders and cried scilently. That's how Nicko found them.


	11. Gone

_**"A/N: Who dies? Who lives? Your just going to have to read it... ~ Sarah.**_

Nicko, Jo-jo, Edd and Erik, along with some help from Septimus, managed to carry Sam and Elizabeth back to Camp Heap. Liz was unconcious but Sam wasn't. Sam was sat at the fire trying to move his body again. He had both arms, his face and head, and his right foot.

"You okay?" Kenya came and sat next his by the fire. Sam nodded, because he could. His voice was still sore, although it did work, he was going to save it.

"Is she going to be okay? Elizabeth I mean." Kenya asked. More questions, Sam thought. His answer was a shrug.

"Here." She said and touched his dead leg. A purple mist surrounded it and Sam felt a sharp pain up his right leg. When Kenya let go Sam could move his legs.

"Thanks." He muttered. Kenya smiled and touched his chest. The purple mist now covered his whole body, he was glowing. It took a few minutes but when Kenya was done Sam stood up and walked around the fire before sitting back next to her.

"Thank you." He said with more confidents. She nodded and took Sam's hand.

"She'll be fine." She said, although Sam wasn't sure she meant it.

"Come on, let's go see her." Sam stood up and they went to where Liz lay. She had been put in a bed made out of branches and leaves. The bottom of her shirt had been ripped to expose the open wound.

Sam crouched down beside her and closed his eyes, a single tear fell down his cheek. Then his hand clenched into a fist.

"Phoenix." He growled.

"What?" Snorri asked from behind him. Sam jumped and turned to face her, Snorri was very pale and had bags under her eyes. She looked thinner as well.

"How are you?" Sam said calmly. Snorri set her jaw tight.

"_Lakh._" She spat, "I don't need this." Sam was puzzled. Snorri roled her eyes and sat down next to him. "I'm fine, which isn't the case for Elizabeth."

"I need to go see Septimus." Kenya said and walked away. Sam and Snorri barely heard her.

"What did you mean by Phoenix?" Snorri looked Sam in the eyes.

"He, he followed us." And then Sam told her the story. When he'd finished, Snorri bent over to look at Liz.

"I wonder what she's thinking." Snorri mumbled. Sam snorted.

"Probably about how amazing Phoenix is." He said. She glared at him.

"After what he did to you, do you really think she'll just forgive. I mean, look at what happened to her because of him." Snorri gestured to Liz's body. "_Fimr kiar gaoyh. _It's a saying among my people, it means, don't lose faith." Sam smiled and looked into Liz's still face. He grabbed her hand and kissed her on the forehead.

"I made the wrong choise..." Sam heard Liz mumble. He looked at Snorri who was already shouting to Nicko to get Marcia and Simon.

"What choise?" He asked Liz. Her eye lids flickered open and she looked at Sam. She smiled slightly and he grinned back, tears now coming down his face.

"I shouldn't have trusted him..." Liz choked and looked back up to the sky.

"It's not your fault." Sam whispered. "Who knew that Phoenix couldn't be trusted." Liz laughed, or tried to anyway.

"You did Sam." She said. "You did." Liz breathed out slowly and her stomach tensed.

"It hurts Sam." She cried. "I'm scared." Elizabeth cried, the same Elizabeth who fought a Sycaskian beast and won, who took on a pack of wolves and came out on top. The very same Elizabeth who ran off to the Bad Lands for 2 years and came back to save the people that disowned her, hated her. Sam had hated her, told her never to come back. It made him sick with guilt.

"I want it to end." Liz said finally.

"It will end." Sam told her. "You'll get better." He didn't think that was what she meant.

"No, Sam. I can't do this anymore. I need to be free." Liz sat up and cried out in pain. The wound in her stomach split open and blood freely flowed out.

"Liz-" Sam started but she cut him off. Liz leant forward and kissed him for a long time, till Marcia came over.

"Elizabeth." She snapped. "I told you, you need time to heal." Liz looked at Marcia.

"Thank you." She nodded to Marcia, who frowned to her. Liz looked back at Sam and smiled sweetly.

"Don't." He warned and pushed some of Liz's ginger hair away from her face. Then he leaned in closer and kissed her then, till she pushed him back.

"I'll see you soon Sam. Tell Kenya, tell her I'll miss her and talk to the rest of the Heaps, tell them that I'm sorry for what I did." Sam looked around him, everyone was crowding round them. Some were crying, well most actually. Liz let go of Sam's hand and pushed him back. Then she closed her eyes.

Different coloured mist swirled round her. After a few seconds she opened her eyes again.

"I love you." Sam started to say, but he was talking to thin air, Elizabeth was gone.

Kenya fell to the floor next to Sam and cried. Sam gulped and bowed his head. A sudden rage filled him, Phoenix.

"Hey." Snorri said through tears. Sam turned to see who she was talking to, there was no one there.

"I have to go." Sam said through gritted teeth.

"No." Snorri said sturnly, still staring into space. "You can't. It's not what she would want."

"How do you know!" Sam screamed. "You barely knew her!" He stood up quickly and went to Snorri. Nicko stoodcin his way.

"Back off. Now. Sam I know you're mad at Phoenix, but seriously, leave Snorri out of it man."

"He's fine." Snorri touched Nicko's arm. "Sam, I can ci her."

"As a ghost?" He asked. Snorri shook her head.

"No. I don't see her, I ci her." She waved her arms about. "She's here, but not really here. Liz doesn't want you going after Phoenix."

"I don't care." Sam said and stormed past them, grabbed a knife and wandered off into the forest.


End file.
